The Curse of the FanFiction
by mrshoratiosshades309
Summary: Yuugi and the gang discover our beloved and are very disturbed by what we Authoresses have in store for them... Sound evil yet?


"**The Curse of the FanFiction"**

**Rating: T for cussing and what the Authoresses have in store for our beloved gang of Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.**

**Summary: ****Yuugi and the gang discover our beloved and are very disturbed by what we Authoresses have in store for them... Sound evil yet?**

**Authoress: Maria Hernandez AKA mrshoratiosshades309**

**A/N: Well, I'm using Japanese names!! But I'm too lost to understand which part of the Japanese name is the last name so, I'm sticking to whatever name they're usually called in fanfics. I think those are their first names. And, I'm using the Japanese way to spell Yugi. Which is Yuugi. There's basically no difference. I hope you guys enjoy this new fanfic of mine! By the way, if you wanna make an appearance and torment (or save from torment but I think torment is much better) the characters, go totally fan-girl over them or introduce them to your fanfic, just tell me - either through review, PM or e-mail. My e-mail's on my profile. And I'm always open to suggestions! Arigatou! (Thank you!)**

**--**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

"Hey, Yuug'! Dontcha love senior year? We get computers at our disposal afta' and befo' school. And, we get a STUDY PERIOD!!" Jonouchi cheered as he walked into the computer lab with his friends. They included the said boy, Yuugi, Yami, Honda, Seto, Otogi, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura. "Hey, let's stay next ta each odder so we can talk while surfin' the Net!"

The rest shrugged and walked over to a whole row of empty computers ready to be used. Yuugi sat down in front of the computer that was relatively in the middle. Yami pulled up a seat next to him. "You don't wanna get a computer of your own, Yami?"

The ex-pharaoh shook his head, smiling ever so slightly. "Remember what happened when I tried to toast some bread?" Oh yes, Yuugi remembered _that_. The smoke alarm went off, waking his grandfather who instinctively phoned the fire department to check out what that was. Yami acted so utterly confused that, remembering this, he had to giggle. Yami could be so unpredictable at times. The other hikaris and yamis sat around Yuugi and looked on hopefully. There was no homework to do yet because it was only the first day of school. Yami and Yuugi greeted them and Yuugi logged on using his school username and password. ymutou1007, 6g92k. The others would've used their own school accounts to log on their own computers but they were much too lazy to do so. "Remember that website that Anzu keeps talking about?"

"Fanfiction dot net?" Ryou said.

Bakura looked at his hikari skeptically. "Nani(1)! But it came from Anzu! The slut! I don't really think that fanfiction is trustable."

"Why, yami? Are you scared?" Ryou asked. "It's probably just a bunch of fiction stories by fans. Hence the name."

"Fine by me, then. But if you bet scarred for life again, I warned you!" Ryou pouted at this. "What?"

"Okay, you guys, it's loading," Yuugi said, slumping back into the chair.

Marik scooched his seat forward a bit. "Okay, everybody. Start writing your wills!"

"You're leaving me the Rod, tomb keeper. Pharaoh, I'm getting your Puzzle." Bakura demanded.

"In your dreams, tomb robber. You're not getting your filthy hands on the only thing that connects me and my yami." Marik's hikari, Malik countered.

"Just shut up!" Yami intercepted. "Something's wrong with the computer and I'm automatically blaming the three of you bakas(2)!"

"Look who's talking, Pharaoh-baka!!" The other three yelled back. "You're sitting closest to the contraption, aside from Yuugi-bozu(3)!"

Yami raised his fist at the three of them despite the fact that he was embarrassingly outnumbered. "Don't call Yuugi-kun(4) that! You should be calling me Pharaoh-dono(5) because I'm more superior by a landslide!"

Bakura nudged Ryou with his elbow - which was, in fact, REALLY sharp. "OWW!! 'Kura! What was that for?!"

Bakura shrugged that comment away. "Do you know how to curse in Japanese?"

"I heard that!"

Ryou shook his head, smiling. "Nope!"

"Damned stupid hikari," Bakura grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Tomare(6)!!" Yuugi yelled, rising from his full height swivel chair. "Something's happened to the computer."

"Nani?!" The other five yelled in response.

"Is there a problem over there, Mutou-san(7)?" The supervisor of the afterschool session of computer lab called from the front desk.

"No, Sensei(8)!" Yuugi responded innocently. Being a hikari, he didn't need to pretend. Either way, anyone fell for his cuteness. Yami or not.

"What happened to the computer, Yuugi?" Yami asked his light, sitting in his seat and allowing Yuugi to sit in his lap. Yami looked at the monitor. "What's going on?" The computer was flashing the homepage of and a headshot of a girl with black hair, dark eyes and her arms folded. She looked Asian. Maybe Japanese, but definitely not Chinese. "Who is she?"

"That's what I was trying to ask you bakas," Yuugi replied. "I can't do anything about this." He punched a few keys on the keyboard to demonstrate their situation.

The others crowded around the screen. "What's with this screen?"

"Maybe it's scared because it saw Pharaoh-baka's face," Bakura suggested. Just then, Otogi, Jonouchi, Seto and Honda got up from their computers and asked, "Something happen, you guys?"

Marik turned around to face Seto. "Why don't you fix this computer, Kaiba-san? You seem to be the nerdy-est of us all."

"Shut up," Seto said bluntly, not taking his eyes off the monitor screen to look at Marik. "Who is this girl?" The flashing became more rapid and soon, it was only the girl that was shown on the screen.

Jonouchi and Honda were scratching their heads. "What didja do, Yuug'?" Jonouchi asked. "What site wer ya tryin' ta get ta?"

Yuugi looked at his best friend. "Fanfiction dot net,"

Then, the ten of them were sucked into the computer. They landed with a loud 'THUD' and several 'oof's. The place was just a black floor encompassed in darkness.

"I'm blaming you, Bakura-baka," Yami grumbled, rubbing his head and sitting up. He was apparently sitting on Bakura. "Thanks for breaking my fall, tomb robber."

"Get off me, you stupid, arrogant, self-absorbed Pharaoh-bastard!" Bakura yelled, shoving Yami off him.

"Look who's talking, tomb robber," Marik said, helping his hikari get up and looking around. "Where the fuck are we? On the up side, it's dark."

When they all got up and established that they were all just a lost as the next person, they turned around and noticed the girl there. "Who the hell are you?" They asked in unison.

**--**

"I am Maria Hernandez A.K.A. mrshoratiosshades309," The girl said calmly. "We've been expecting you."

"Who?" Marik asked being more lost than usual.

"Us, baka yami!" Malik yelled smacking him upside the head.

Argument lingered as the girl stood there seemingly evaluating the ten boys before her. After a while, she cleared her throat and announced, "Malik Ishtar, come with me."

Malik stared at her with wide lavender eyes. "How in Re's name do you know you know my name?"

"We know much more than that, Malik James Ishtar," Maria said, glaring at said hikari. "We know where you live, where you go to school, who you live with, who you sleep with and whether or not you're a virgin."

Malik turned beet red as his yami asked, "What do you mean, 'we'?"

"All in due time, Yami no Malik, all in due time," Maria whispered.

"Freakaziod," Yami whispered to Yuugi.

"I heard that, Yami no Yuugi" Maria injected. "Either way," She extended her arm toward Malik and pointed to him. She motioned for him to come to her with that finger. The other boys nudged him and wolf-whistled. "Your time will come sooner than you think, outsiders," Maria told them quietly as Malik slowly paced his way to the other side of the dark room. As he neared her, she turned around and put a hand on his back to lead him through the darkness.

"Aw crap," Marik grunted as his hikari and the strange girl disappeared into the darkness. He would have followed them but only Re knew what lay beyond the shadows.

**--**

The two arrived in a strange hallway surrounded by words. There appeared to be no exit, and the door that they came through wasn't there anymore. Malik saw all of the words around him and started to become claustrophobic. "Wha-wha, where are we? HAVE YOU KILLED ME?!"

"Psh, no. If I were to kill you, I would've made your death much more painful and excruciating," Maria stated matter-of-factly. Malik scooched farther away from her as they continued to walk across the hallway. They stopped when the words 'Anime/Manga' were under their feet.

"Here we are," Maria said, pointing at the two words that they were standing over.

Malik was lost. "I don't get it," he said, a confused expression on his face.

"You will soon enough," Maria vaguely replied. "Now, on the count to three, you jump."

Malik was scared. "Do I have to?" he asked shakily. Maria shrugged.

"Well, if you want to stay in a hallway full of words for the rest of your life…" she started. Malik shook his head vehemently and changed his mind.

"Okay, okay I'll do it," the hikari said.

Maria nodded. "I thought you'd see it my way," the authoress said. "One… two… three!" On the count of three, the two jumped. Malik found himself being sucked into another hallway with words. Only this time, the words were different.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL ARE THERE WORDS EVERYWHERE?! THEY'RE NOT EVEN HIEROGLYPHICS! WORDS THAT AREN'T HIEROGLYPHICS DESTROY THE BRAIN!" Malik yelled.

"Chill Egyptian one," Maria said. "Let's walk over this way." They walked to the bottom right corner of the hallway.

They walked until the word 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' was under their feet. "What do we do here?" Malik said when they stopped.

"Jump again when I say three," Maria stated. Malik sighed and pinched himself. "Ouch!" he hissed. Nope, it wasn't a dream.

"Ready? One… two… three!" They jumped again. They were sucked into a black vortex and then appeared in a white room with more words.

"DAMN THESE WORDS!" Malik swore. Maria seemed oblivious to the fact that Malik didn't like what was going on.

The Egyptian sighed. "Where the hell are we now?" he said, exasperated.

"The Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom. We're here," Maria said. Malik looked around. When was he going to get out of this Re-damned place?

**--**

**Translation Notes:**

**(1) Nani? - What?**

**(2) Baka - (Roughly) Idiot**

**(3) Bozu - Squirt**

**(4) -kun - Used attached to a boy's name to indicate familiarity**

**(5) -dono - An honorific attached to a name to indicate great respect**

**(6) Tomare! - Stop!**

**(7) -san - An all-purpose honorific that roughly translates into Mr., Miss, etc.**

**(8) Sensei - (Basically) Teacher**

_**Please forgive me and correct me if any of these translations are inaccurate. I'm Filipina and when I went to Japan, I only got as far a the airport because I was just stopping over to get to the Philippines. I learned all of this from the notes at the back and in the front of Kagetora (awesome Manga, people)!**_

**--**

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? This is probably the longest thing I have ever typed. I'm serious, guys! This thing is like nine pages on Word! Anyway, please review!**

**PS: Aly wrote the "Chill Egyptian one" part. All credit goes to her. Damn.**

**--Maria**


End file.
